Miitopia 2! The Disparadise
Miitopia 2 the disparadise takes place in the future 10 years after the events of Miitopia. The New Stuff There is a new area called Bubbliane a island near the mainland . A new main character which is your pet which can be named A new mechanic called Special Arts New plot The Council of Justice The council of justice is a group of elites that up hold justice. THE MEMBERS The king and queen of greenhorne. The genie and king of neskdor. The fab faires The ex dark lord and ex dark curse The mayor of etrange. The Mermaid queen The snow king and queen The lead scientist and chief native The great sage (leader) Story Our story begins long ago... Miitopia a paradise where all miis can live in peace. But a great evil found its way into miitopia. Armies of evil fiends ready to take miitopia down. A king who commanded the army took over almost all of the land. Until the council of justice sealed them away in the Great Mana Tree in amber. Gameplay The game play is like No No Kuni There are 8 elements Blaze, Forest, Ocean, Lightning, Restore, Light, Dark and Void There is also Types. They tell how you attack and the stats. There are Fighter, Scavenger, Ranger, Tank, and Healer. Areas Greenhorne (Disparadise) Neskdor (Disparadise) Items Items are things you can buy Main Article: Items (Disparadise) Jobs Only one job was cut which was Imp because of religoius reasons. Some jobs were rebranded like Cat is Animal, Tank is Robot And Scientist is now Techinian and Doctor. Some new jobs are Unicorn and Brawler. In all jobs there is a branch that will lead into certain moves. this is unreverseable. Returning Jobs Warrior (Disparadise) - Wielding huge swords and the powers of light and dark warriors are a force to be reckoned with! Mage (Disparadise)- Zapping foes with magical energy ( the occasional overcharge ) this class is truly powerful! Thief - Silent as the wind and strong as their blade these guys are like phantoms! Chef - Cooking up gourmet heals and trouble these guys can be cooking up delicious food one second and be setting fire the next! Cleric - The Angel‘s best friend. These guys shall bring with them not only holy might but salvation as well! Popstar - These guys are very powerful. They heal quarrels, they give monsters concussions, and they destroy eardrums! Princess - Gazing at their kingdoms in peril these regal fighters may look beautiful but like a rose they can very sharp thorns! Vampire - Don’t worry these guys won’t hurt you but they still have their blood thirsty urges so watch out monsters! Elf - Once a long lost job years ago this job has been found! With the powers of wind, earth and water on their side they will crush their foes! New Jobs Animal - Choose between a loyal canine or a calm feline both have one thing in common - claws sharp as knifes. Brawler - Fear this classes immense strength and speed. With great power of the dragon in their soul these guys will give you a K.O. Techinian - Logical and intelligent. They will build robots, send a rain of lasers, make bombs, blow something up and command a robot army! Fairy - Beautiful wings, adorned with flowers and the power to shrink, fairies will leave biting the fairy dust! Magical Girl - Beautiful and powerful, two words that describe this job. They will leave you burned or leave you tied up in golden ribbons Unicorn - From the land of dreams and hopes I present to you the guardians of the castle of dreams itself! Mermaid - Swimming through the crystal blue ocean and singing a beautiful song, they hold the power of the sea. Pirate - Sailing the 7 seas with a sharp scabbard and huge cannons these guys are no stranger to oversea battles! Gamer - A rare job only wielded by those you posses the power of amiibo this power allows you to smash your way through boredom! Samurai - Graceful as a flower on the wind and powerful as a dragon. This is the job of true honor. Magician - Now you see them, now you don't! This job allows for clairavoyance, illusions and a lot of doves. Robot - The newest model and a gamma ray that harnesses electricity leave this guy alone or have an entire school destroyed! Dancer - Watch as this graceful job spins and twirls through the air and kicks you in the face. Don't let their elegance fool you! Painter - Painting beautiful pictures to designing statues this job brings the pain (bow)! Sage - The ultimate paradox of jobs. With elements unknown only a few can use this job! Mama - (joke job) Sub Jobs Musician (Popstar) - Play an elegant melody or make eardrums explode with a loud rock this job is a force to be reckoned with! Idol (Popstar) - Sing a energetic song to make monsters dance or give your teammates an invigorating song! Cook (Chef) - Cook up a delicious barbecue or give a spicy dish to friends this is the job if you want to cook up some trouble! Confectioner (Chef) - Add sugar, spice, and a pinch of pranks this job can cook up a delicious cheesecake and also give monsters a caramel burn! Warlock (Mage) - Casting spells and writing runes this Mysterious job is dangerou! Witch (Mage) Conjuring up potions and Riding on brooms you might find yourself turned into a frog! Personalities Kind Laid Back Cautious Jumpy Energetic Air Headed Thot Special Arts Special Arts are very powerful Moves. The Great Sage teaches you it. Each job has 2. Warrior '- 1000 Slashes, Dragon Blade '''Warlock '- Arcane Cannon, Pheonix Blaze 'Witch - '''Extreme Liquids, Starlit Ride '''Thief '- Deadly Dive, Knife Storm 'Cleric '- Holy Light, God's Judgement '''Cook - Spiced Core, Gourment Buffet Confectioner '- Monster A la Mode, The Ultimate Pastry '''Musician '- Axe of Harmony, Sound of Bravery 'Idol '- Fan Favorite, Final Perfomance '''Animal - '''Petrefing Pounce, Stampede '''Techinian - Death Ray, Lightning Rod 'Brawler '- Dragon Kick, Galatic Punt 'Princess '- Midnight Rush, Princess (insert mii's name here) 'Robot '- Total Annihilation, Drone Prototype #1041 'Magician '- Sword Trick, The Great (insert mii's name here) Show 'Doctor '- Bye Bye Ouchies!, Healing Shower 'Fairy '- Life Nectar, Thorny Brambles 'Unicorn '- Prismatic Blow, Hopes and Dreams 'Magical Girl '- Twinkle Beam, Dream Pirouette 'Dancer - '''Dancing Lights, Swan's Lake '''Gamer '- World of Light, Please Insert Coin 'Pirate -' Whirlpool, Blazing Cannonball 'Mermaid '- Symphony of the Sea, Song of the Storm '''Vampire - '''Dracula’s Bloodthirst, Midnight Flash Characters Arc 1 Characters Protagonist - The hero of the Miitopia region. A huge fan of the great sage. Best Friend - Your best friend. Great Sage Disparadise Prolouge A New Beginning! You start in your room during your birthday and your parents call you down for your birthday. The present is a pet dragon. It had black fur white markings and a rainbow diamond on it’s forehead. Your friend looks at it and remarks how tough it looks. In the present you and your pet which you name, but the officall name is Blaze. You walk over to the shop to pick up your friend whose family owns the shop. Your friend is swamped with orders for the unicorn crepe cake - a delicacy made from unicorn milk all the way in Miiradise kingdom. After wave after wave there was only 2 slices of the cake. You take the 2 slices and 2 cups of vanilla and mascarpone sauce you walked out side to the dining area and ate the cake while chatting. Until a voice echoed out of the alley way.. It was a small purple, cracked, and sparkly pendant. The voice asks for a vessel when suddenly Blaze grabs the pendent and runs off to your house. He is in your room and when you catch him the pendant shatters on your Mii pad (an i pad in this universe) the pendant turned into a glowing ball of energy and fused with your mii pad. The mii pad started to glow and the energy fused with it. The mii pad fell to floor. Suddenly It’s case turned into a space pattern and the straps turned into silver ribbons. The mii pad booted up and a face was on the screen. It introduced it self. It’s name was Orakuru. Suddenly a dark cloud spiraled into the town and a woman with an extravagant dress came out. Her role is the “The queen of Vanity” which I’m going to call Mirage. She is apparently is going to steal peoples faces. After that, many peoples faces where stolen. You, Blaze, and your friend hurry outside the town into the Easin Hills. You find Mirage with your friend’s grandma’s face. It is placed onto a slime. Orakuru quickly summons it’s divine powers and creates 6 jobs. You get 1 of the jobs and your friend gets one too. The defeat the slime and Mirage flees. You return back to town. Chapter 1 A Family Torn Apart You save a handful of people‘s faces And you reach Riverdeep Cavern. You see a traveler collapse into the glowing water. Blaze jumps in and saves them. In turn they save you from a banshee. They become your new teammate. You soon find a guard at the Castle View. Unfortunately he cannot let you through unless you have permission. Orakuru suggests that they should focus on saving all the faces first. It should be enough to convince the mayor to give is permission. You Go to the Old Battlefield. In there you find your sister‘s face and the playful child’s faces. You find Mirage again but to stop you she tries to blast a ray of energy to reduce you into a pile of dust. Luckily the Great Sage saves you. You start to freak out because you are a big fan of him. He tells you that he met the first protaganist the same way long ago. Concept Art and Doodles Battle Art AreaCategory:Games